The overall objective of this project is the study of multivariate statistical methods for the analysis of data which take the form of ratios or proportions. Study continues on multivariate statistical methods (size-shape methods) for analyzing ratios following a multivariate lognormal distribution. Studies also continue on ratios which follow an Inverted Dirichlet distribution. One publication with Ian James in the latter area appeared this past year. In this study characteristic properties of both the Dirichlet and lognormal distributions were noted. Studies on principal component and canonical analyses for size and shape variables (with J.N. Darroch) were undertaken. The Principal Investigator presented a review paper of his work at the NATO Study Institute on Statistical Distributions in scientific work at Trieste, Italy. The PI was also a scientific director of that Institute. A study on bivariate distributions where the conditional distribution of Y given X is a Beta distribution (with M.V. Ratnaparkhi) was completed.